


Giants

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Historical, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are<br/>Giants<br/>locked in a<br/>bitter,<br/>seemingly endless,<br/>silent-yet-ever-present<br/>war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giants

They are  
Giants  
locked in a  
bitter,  
seemingly endless,  
silent-yet-ever-present  
war.

Both are revolutionaries-  
just with different ways  
of governing.  
One is cold,  
a silent warrior  
with a steel hand to  
rule his people,  
and the other is  
a justice seeking  
wealthy man with  
both warmth and determination  
in his eyes.   
One fights for  
a world safe  
for democracy;  
the other fights  
to see the workers  
of the world  
rise up and  
cast off  
their chains.

They both  
call for  
justice  
yet they are  
different  
kinds of justice.

One man wants  
everyone  
to be free  
from the chains  
of the classes;  
his ideal world is equal-  
equal pay,  
equal rights,  
equal before the eyes of the government.  
everyone  
to be free-  
free of tyranny,  
free to say what they want,  
free to _be_ who they want.  

Yes,  
in the first man’s  
nation  
they are equal-  
equally poor,  
equally suppressed,  
equally degraded,  
equally afraid.  
Yes,  
in the second man’s  
nation  
they are free-   
free to lie,  
free to cheat,   
free to hurt others,   
free to seek revenge. 

One man’s troubles  
stem from   
the shadows   
he has cast across the land-   
the fear of neighbors   
who could   
rat you out to the police,   
the suffocating threat   
of being sent   
to labor camps,   
the silent populace   
who does not dare to   
even bend the rules.   
The other’s problems   
stem from   
the Depression   
he didn’t try to aid   
until it was too late-   
the poverty of his people   
who cannot   
afford a home, the suffering of a people   
that does not receive help,   
the crime that occurs   
because they have no   
other options left.   
    
One man wants equality,   
the other diversity.   
One man believes in control,   
the other in freedom.   
One man’s problems stem from fear,   
the other laziness.   
Which man holds the   
right to victory?   
Some say the   
first man-   
the end of the class system,   
equality for everyone,   
the cold, silent warrior-   
the Soviet Union.   
Others say   
the second man-   
the end of tyranny,   
freedom for everyone,   
the warm, benevolent defender of democracy-   
the United States.   
    
Yet they   
are merely players   
in a game of strategy-   
gazing into each   
other’s faces,   
waiting however   
long it takes   
for the other to flinch.   
And they are still   
standing there,   
watching and waiting   
as others continue to make peace,   
people continue to die,   
and   
the world continues to turn.


End file.
